Technologies
Conflagration - "...Go to the neomorphs for ship tech, the cyborgs for software, cyberware, and wetware, and the marauders for armour, guns, and ammo." Through the years many races have provided new technologies for the galaxy. Many technologies have been invented and modified by several races and some of these have then again become pan-galactic solutions used by most. __TOC__ Antimatter An element that advance civilizations and beings have learned to harvest from the universe to create power. Antimatter fuels abilities and the more antimatter a race, empire or organization can control, the stronger their abilities become and the more they can control and achieve. Antimatter can be harvested from different systems, artifacts, very advanced technology and even some sentient beings are able to extract and use this element. Building materials While there are many different building materials in the galaxy, some standard materials can be found on most developed worlds. * Metalloconcrete * Polyfilm * Polymould Communication The original intersystem comms network was put in place by the Leviathans in the centuries following their emergence and contact with the Guardians. Naturally blessed with expertise in electrocommunication, their comm technology was, and continues to be, more reliable and secure than that of any other race. The leviathan network was enhanced by Templars, whose expertise in sustainable energy systems made the lifetime of relay buoys and transmitters theoretically infinite. Their groundbreaking work on digital blink fields additionally made it possible for galaxy-wide transmission with little to no lag. (The method can only be applied to data, and while the transfer is almost immediate when connected, the connection time can be longer, depending on the amount of DBF-relays (digital blink field) between the two points). Intrasystem communications networks use more traditional relays and short range transmitters when sending/receiving data within systems. Electronics There are a plethora of electronic devices, computers and hardware in the galaxy, some of the more widely used electronics are. * Artificial Intelligence - use of virtual intelligence is widespread and commonplace, however examples of fully realized AIs are rather rare. The only significant example of AI lifeforms in the galaxy are the cyborg race. * Flextronics (wearable electronics). * Haptic technology - widely applied in a range of applications from holographic interfaces to medical monitoring devices, haptic tech provides physical interaction with electronic systems. * Neural network interfaces (units capable of reading the neural network, allowing for mental communication with computers). * Virtual Intelligence - the galactic citizen's best friend. Integrated into all electronic devices and systems with varying degrees of interaction options, VIs are the organizational glue that holds the galaxy together. Energy Energy makes the galaxy go round, and schemes to capture and redistribute any and all available energy are myriad, ranging from fusion reactors and complex photovoltaic arrays to piezoelectric surfaces. In a space-faring civilisation, maximizing the efficiency of energy use and optimizing the conditions for recapture are of paramount importance. Specific examples include: * Dynamos * Smart surfaces - embedding piezoelectric materials in flooring materials permits the generation of energy from physical contact or pressure. * Sun Harvesters * Wave power - Leviathans harness the constant motion of the tides to supply their energy needs Faster than light travel (FTL) Jump Regular jumps performed by most ships (raiders, frigates etc.) is done using FTL engines. FTL engine building and travel is known to most civilizations. Most vehicles have a maximum FTL speed of 100-150 parsecs per hour. Making it possible to travel from the Burning Suns to Luginea in 7 days. Some Neomorph ships have been known to push this limit to around 350 parsecs per hour. Blink (instant travel) Blink is a rare and highly unstable form of travel. It's a process that makes it possible to bend space and time around objects in the galaxy (creating a blink field), and if you know the exact location you want to end up in, it'll create an instant travel path, without requiring an established field in the other end. Blink requires a vast amount of energy and is a very limited form of transportation, as you wont be able to go back through the same field as it only exists in one place. With the right technology blink fields can be established within 24 hours, making them ideal for ambush or invasions. Wormholes (instant travel) Wormholes are another form of instant travel that was made possible after studying existing wormholes formed by the Burning Suns. While naturally formed wormholes are uncommon, they have proven to be very reliable and non-dangerous (as long as you know what's waiting for you in the other end). Wormholes require stable energy sources in both ends to maintain a connection from which fleets and armies can travel through. Wormholes can be entered and exited in both ends making it a reliable yet very expensive form of travel. Although it's an extremely rare sight, it is said that some have been able to use an artificially created wormhole and tap into an already existing wormhole. Medical In a galactic setting, where an individual can find themselves in need of treatment when literally billions of kilometres from any facilities, autonomous medical tech is an absolute necessity. * Automedic - a VI controlled surgical suite, equipped with diagnostic systems and treatment routines, usually employing a number of robotic appendages in order to be able to physically handle a patient. Sophisticated models can diagnose and treat virtually any acute condition and most chronic ones - simpler models sacrifice comprehensive care for cost. * Hypopatches - drug delivery system comprising small, flexible patches pre-loaded with medication, usually analgesics. The patches support a nanoneedle array that injects the drugs into the bloodstream. Terraforming Building, reconstructing or refitting planets with atmosphere, new life or other resources (also called terraforming) has been known for thousands of years. Some of the first races to practice this was the Leviathans and Giants as they have always been very limited in choosing new habitats. Due to the Ercinean race's symbiosis with their surroundings, they are by far the most proficient in terraforming techniques. Transportation Starships are the workhorses of galactic travel, but for shorter distances there are a number of other transportation types available. * Hovercars * Sub-orbital shuttles * Vactrains - Amaris's public transport network (on Eva Arielle), referred to as "the Pipeline", is an extensive vactrain network located in a dedicated system of enclosed skyways. Riders step into a four-seat "pod" at the station, and the pod is then propelled along the pipe by a combination of pneumatic pressure and maglev technology. Pods are set at regular intervals along the circuit so that one arrives at a station every fifteen seconds. Weapons The galaxy is a dangerous place, and protection at the personal, local and national scale are all a part of life. * Ballistics * Bladed weapons * Blasters * Burners * Explosives ** EMP Grenades ** Flashbangs * Mass drivers * Rail guns * Swords - carried by members of the Guardian race to symbolize their commitment to their martial code. Category:Technologies __INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__